For Now or For Real
by Fairy Princess Moon
Summary: They never thought something temporary would cause such permanent feelings,how could the loves of their lives be only pretend? There's only one question to ask, Is this love for now...or for real?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story will not be updated within the next two months; I am only uploading this chapter to get a feel of if you guys like it and if I should continue it or not. If you do enjoy this first chapter be sure to let me know by leaving a review for it please and thank you. Also I do not own Winxclub.**

 **ummmm... ok in this story Musa id basically Beyonce lol mixed with a little Rihanna, and Zendaya...I think thats all I wanted you to know...well...Happy New Year and enjoy!**

Tonight was the night everyone was waiting for, the UFC championship fight. This was the night he'd been training for most of his life. If he won the fight tonight he would be the undefeated 3 time UFC championship winner. He was sitting in his dressing room with his trainer, agent, and a few members of his entourage. He was slowly drowning everything out so he could focus on his match. All he had to do was win this one last match and he'd win it all. _'Beat Anagon'_

Outside the arena everyone was buzzing. Fans stood behind the red velvet ropes as they watched their favorite celebrities and fighters. Celebrities were walking down the red carpet doing mini interviews, taking pictures, signing autographs, telling the reporters who they thought would win the fight. Actors, athletes, fashion designers, singers, and basically anyone with a high social status were at the arena for the fight, well mostly everyone.

" _Musa! Musa over here!"_ a photographer called out as the singer stepped onto the red carpet. Musa stopped and posed for a couple of pictures for the cameramen. The blue haired singer was dressed rather casual but she still managed to look beautiful. Her hair was pulled into a high messy bun with her bangs dusting the long eyelashes. She had on a cream colored cropped pull over hoodie, with distressed boyfriend jeans and little black booties.

Flashes went off with frenzy once everyone realized Musa was at the venue with her agent right behind her. Right now Musa was the hottest and most sought after musical artists ever. Musa could sing, produce, read and write music, not to mention act and dance; she was truly gifted and anyone with eyes and ears knew that.

Ever since she made her musical debut in a girl group at the age of 14, everyone around knew she was destined for greatness. Earlier that year Musa released her first ever solo album which brought even more publicity to the 22 year old artist, which last week included 14 Grammy nominations.

It had been eight years since Musa was introduced into the world of fame but she sometimes still had problems with everyone wanting to know what she was up to, where she had been, where she was going, who was she seeing and things of that nature even though she was notoriously single. The singer was always one to try and keep her private life just that, private but she soon learned that the price of fame was the payment of privacy, which she really hated at times.

" _We love you Musa!" "Musa marry me" "Musa sign this for me?!"_

All sorts of requests could be heard as Musa walked further down the red carpet.

"I love you too guys." She said as she waived to her fans. She took her time and signed autographs, blew kisses, and even took selfies with a few of the lucky fans who were close enough. Her agent had her walking in a strict timeframe and apparently now was the time to get interviewed by Krystal Taylor a celebrity reporter. "And here we have the ever so lovely Musa looking as fabulous as ever." The reporter said when Musa stepped on the platform. Musa smiled "Thank you."

"So first off I want to say congratulations Musa, 14 Grammy nominations! And on your first solo album too! How excited are you?" The reporter woman asked.

"I'm extremely excited and so grateful to have the fans that I do; I can't thank you guys enough for the support." Musa smiled looking from Krystal to the camera. Once again Musa's manager Ari was motioning that it was time for Musa to make her way into the arena. "One last question before you go who are you here to see win the fight?" She asked tilting the mic towards Musa.

"Oh, I'm not here to see the fight I'm here to see Stella Solaria." Musa said looking Krystal right in the eyes. Krystal looked quite confused until Musa let out a small giggle. "I'm just kidding; I'm here to see Riven win of course." Musa said with a wink as she walked away from the celebrity reporter. "And there you have it Riven Sheffield gets Musa's vote" Krystal said to the camera when Musa had left.

But that was a complete lie, Musa really was only there to see her fashion designer friend Stella Solaria, since this would be the one time she wasn't completely busy with her fashion line or long term boyfriend Brandon James who was also a UFC fighter.

To be completely honest Musa didn't really care if Riven won the match or not, what she cared about was that Anagon lost. The two had dated for a long period time and was unknown to the public which Musa was grateful for because dating him was one of the worst decisions she had ever made. She knew she had a photo shoot with whoever won the match tonight and she really was not in the mood to see Anagon's face again so any one that could beat Anagon was a pretty damn ok in her book, and it didn't hurt that she did find Riven attractive.

By the time Musa made it into the arena and passed security the match was about ready to begin. She walked down the steps as the bell rang signaling the match had started. She saw Riven land and good punch to Anagon's face and smiled to herself, maybe she would actually enjoy watching the fight. Musa finally made it down to the first row where Stella and her boyfriend Brandon sat.

"Musa, darling you made it." Stella said embracing the blue eyed girl. "Well I couldn't miss an opportunity to see you Stell, you've been so busy and someone has been stealing you away from me." Musa said and sent a fake glare at Brandon. The brunette laughed and stood up to hug Musa.

"Musa you know I can't help but want to be with Stella." He said when he let go of the singer.

"It's alright as long as she's happy." Musa said taking her seat next to Stella.

For the next half hour Musa and Stella spent it talking to each other, drinking, and taking pictures for their social media accounts instead of watching the fight before them. Every now and again they would look up to see Riven get punched in the stomach or Anagon getting kicked in the face. It really was a gruesome thing to watch and the only reason why Stella even came was because Brandon came to support a fellow fighter and one of his best friends. There were only a few more minutes left in the match and Riven and Anagon were tied, who ever one this round would be the UFC championship winner. They were both throwing punches and swinging trying to knock each other out but both fighters couldn't seem to land a hit.

" _Come on Riv you got this"_

" _Kick his ass Anagon!"_

People yelled in the distance.

Having about one too many drinks and growing extremely bored and tired of the scene before her, Musa turned to Stella.

"I wish this Riven guy would just put his muscles to use and knock out Anagon already so I don't have to see his stupid face ever again. The blonde designer giggled and shook her head. Musa already had no filter when she was sober what was she going to do with a slightly drunk Musa.

"Come on take him out already!" Musa yelled from her seat into the fighting cage. The sound of her voice caught Anagon off guard. What was she doing here? She had never come to anyone of his fights when they dated so why was she here now? Did she want him back?

Riven saw the puzzled look on his opponents face, he knew this was his only opportunity, so he took it.

It all happened so fast for Anagon, first he heard her voice and was wondering if she wanted him back then he felt the pain of Riven's fist connecting with his face and finally everything went black.

The referee began his count. _"1…2…3…"_ The crowd went wild. Riven turned around to see what had shocked Anagon so much he didn't even see his fist coming towards him.

"… _4…5…6…"_ The camera shutters filled the arena with noise, he looked out and all he could see were flashing whit lights going off everywhere. The announcers were talking but he couldn't hear a word they said over the screams and cheers. His attention was brought back to Anagon when he heard his opponent's trainer speak. _"Come on Anagon, wake up, get up now! We're gonna loose the sponsorship!"_

"… _7…8…9…"_ , Did he really do it? Did he really just win the championship fight?

"… _10…we have a winner…! Three time UFC champion Riven Sheffield!"_ The announcer said holding up Riven's arm as the crowd cheered in excitement. He did it he really just did it! A cheer from the audience caught his attention. It was the voice that distracted Anagon. Riven turned his head to see Musa the singer songwriter standing up alongside Brandon a Stella clapping and cheering for him. Riven wasn't necessarily happy to see Musa in fact he thought she was over rated to be honest.

Sure she could dance but that was about all she could do in Riven's mind. Makeup was her face, her voice was auto tuned because lets face it no one could sing and dance that forcefully at the same time with out being winded or out of breath. Plus her dad was a big time music producer so she didn't need to prove herself; she was living off of her dads name and riches.

But he let his feelings about the artist fade away as she looked up at him her smile beaming. It was hard not to find her attractive in that exact moment and she had been part of the reason Riven had one the match. He would be nice just this one time. Riven walked closer to Musa, grabbed on to the wire of the fighting cage because he was tired even though he would never admit it and looked down at her from inside the fighting cage she was talking to an excited Stella and Brandon.

Riven let out a quick whistle which caught Musa's attention and unknowingly made a couple of reporters and cameramen around the fighting cage turn to Riven.

"Thank you." The three time champion said lowly to Musa and gave her a wink.

Musa not used to having an attractive, hot, sweaty, shirtless fighter talk to her did what only a normal person like herself would do…be cool.

Musa smiled, bit down on her bottom lip lightly and blushed then shrugged lightly as to say _'no biggie.'_

Riven gave her a slight nod of acknowledgement before he turned around and walked to the other side of the fighting cage to exit it and claim his title for the third year in a row.

Stella gave Musa a small nudge. "What was that?" Stella asked slyly waggling her eyebrows

"Stella it was nothing we don't even know each other." Musa said shaking her head a little. Stella really could be a handful sometimes.

"If you say so." Stella said her voice had a tint of mischief to it. The two girls along with the blonde's boyfriend continued talking about the fight that just happened and were beginning to make their way out of the arena. But little did Musa and Riven know that the reporters caught their little interaction together on tape but both of their managers witnessed it as well.

 ** _If you have made it this far, thank you for reading this. If you like this chapter and would like me to continue please leave a comment/review down below, heck even follow and favorite if you want lol :) Thank you once more._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I deleted this chapter like twice tonight but i couldn't get the formatting write, my apologies if its still jinky**

The following week had been pretty busy for Riven. Ever since he had won the championship fight you would think he had a bunch of down time right? Wrong! Since he won he had been doing a lot of press related things. Press conferences, talk shows, photo shoots, deal signings and meeting more of his fans.

Today would be no different, today Riven had a photoshoot for GQ's magazine cover with Musa. What Riven didn't know was that it was scheduled at some ungodly time of the morning. Needless to say Riven was not a happy camper when his agent Kate came and picked him upfrom his villa before the sun even rose. The car ride to the studio was a quiet one, with Kate not wanting to upset her client any further; she knew, hell everyone knew Riven wasn't a morning person.

"Why'd the little diva schedule the shoot so early?" An irritated Riven broke the silence as they made their way into a building as the sun finally began to rise."Musa's agent said this would be the only time she's available, apparently she's booked thewhole day." Kate said as they walked through the lobby to the elevator. The blonde agent wasn't even nearly as upset as Riven, simply for the fact that she would get to meet Musa as part of her agreement to get Riven there so early. Riven knew his agent was a big Musa fan and couldn't stand the look of excitement she had plastered on her face.

"She's not even all that." Riven said as the pair walked into the elevator. Kate shook her pressing the button in the elevator. "Musa is all that, a bag of chips, and a drink plus tax Riven and everyone knows it." The two spent their time in the elevator arguing about Musa. "She's all hype." was the last thing Riven managed to say before they stepped into the studio.

Riven was surprised to see Musa was already there working. "Riven stay here, I'm going to make sure everything is set up and ready for you ok?" And with that the blonde agent left the fighter to make sure things were in order. Kate returned as quickly as she left. "Ok Riven, everything is good to go. Your dressing room is over there and it's all set." Riven gave a slight nod and walked to his dressing room to waited patiently for the championship fighter to change. Kate was very excited to be in the same room as Musa, she had been a fan when Musa was still in a girl group but the love she had for the blue haired singer grew even more when she had went solo. Kate was so ecstatic she walked closer to the set to get a better look at Musa. Riven walked out of his dressing room barefoot in black and white fighting shorts and his signature fighting gloves. Riven looked around for his agent and was confused when he didn't see her where he had left her. 'She can never stay put can she?' Riven asked himself, shaking his head he made his way to the place he was thousand percent sure she would be, somewhere near Musa.

He spotted his agent rather close to the to the set. 'Probably trying to get a better view of Musa.'he thought. He approached his agent and was about to make his presence known but was stopped as something peaked his curiosity.

' _Gorgeous Musa, just like that_.' The pink haired photographer mused at the artist in front of her.

Riven focused his gaze on Musa. She looked like a natural in front of the camera, so careless and free. At that moment Musa's azure eyes locked on to Riven's violet ones as if she could sense him looking at her. There was a sudden wave a shock and embarrassment that passed over Riven when he had made eye contact with the singer, but that was soon replaced with a feeling of calmness as he stared at the beauty before him.

' _Tilt your head down...that's it, beautiful.'_ The photographer said from the floor she was laying belly down on.

It was true she was beautiful. She looked so comfortable in front of the camera. The fighter took in the singer's was sitting on the floor of the white backdrop with her midnight blue hair tousled all to one side and as far as he could tell she was only wearing an oversized white button up shirt. Riven wasn't sure if she was wearing makeup but if she was, it was very light and made to seem as if she wasn't. His eyes roamed down to her silky cream legswhich looked ever so tempting and smooth as she rolled around the floor a little. Everything put together gave Musa a very sexy 'I just rolled out of bed look'. Riven tried to snap out of hismomentary lapse of judgment for finding Musa attractive.

' _She doesn't even look like that for real, it's all makeup.'_ He said to himself as an excuse. _'Yeah,_ _its all makeup.'._ Even after trying to convince himself that he didn't find her attractive he couldn't bring himself to look away from her, there was something about her presence, her aura that was alluring and made Riven feel nervous...nervous? no couldn't be, anxious? no that wasworse than nervous...uneasy...maybe or maybe it was the fact that he hadn't ate breakfast as ofthat was it, the feeling Riven had in the pit of his stomach was because he was hungry and had nothing to do with Musa, he told himself.

He watched as the singer made subtle changes as she posed, smiling here and there enjoying being in front of the camera. Riven was never that comfortable in front of the camera unless his friend Helia was the photographer, but Riven hadn't seen Helia lately because every time Rivenwanted to hang out Helia had work which was odd since Riven wanted to hang out mostly at night. This seemed to happen often now a days even Riven's best friend and rapper Nabu was busy. Take tonight for instance, Riven had been invited to a music award show and was hoping Nabu would be attending, but the fighter had yet to hear back from his best friend.

Riven had been too busy thinking about what his friends could be doing and staring at Musa to notice that the singer was glancing at him quite frequently, so frequently that the photographer noticed.

' _Musa, eyes back here. Geez what's got you so dazed now?'_ The women said as she flipped herpink hair over her shoulder to see what Musa was so focused on. Her eyes landed on a very muscular and shirtless fighter still staring at Musa. "Ahh, I see." The pink haired photographer said as she turned back to Musa and sat up. "Riven huh?" she giggled

Musa's porcelain skin flushed pink a bit at the photographer's statement. "I don't know what You're talking about." The singer defended but it was to no avail as the smirk from the photographer didn't disappear. "Sure you don't Musa, but hey why don't you get changed intoyour next look." The photographer suggested. Musa nodded, got up from the floor and began walking to her dressing room but before she stepped off set the photographer called out to her."Hey Musa, your secret is safe with me." Musa's blushed deepened even more as she walked to her dressing room.

As Musa went to change, the photographer walked over to Riven and his agent."Hey there I'm Roxy." she stuck out her hand introducing herself.

"Kate." The blonde replied as she shook her hand. "And this is Riven." The blonde said introducing Riven. The fighter and the photographer shook hands. She looked younger than what Riven was expecting. "Great win by the way, I won 500 dollars because of you." Roxy complemented.

Thanks." Riven smirked, she was a smart girl to bet on Riven.

"No problem, ok let's get some test shots of you while Musa changes." Roxy said as she lead the fighter onto the backdrop, Kate followed behind. Roxy adjusted one of the flash umbrellas as Kate handed Riven his most recent championship had brought all three of them as she was told they would make good props for the shoot. Riven slung the belt over his shoulder carelessly. A few flashes went off which caused an unsuspecting Riven to flinch...hard. Boy did he hate photoshoots.

"Don't be nervous Riven." Roxy spoke from behind her camera. "I already got some great soloshots of Musa so all we have to do is get some shots of you guys together, and when she has to go I'll get some solo shots of you."

"She's not going to be here the entire time?" Riven asked before he could stop himself.

"No" Roxy smirked she thought something was going on between them."She can't be she's busy the entire day; her agent said she'd drop by when it's time for Musa to go, her scheduling is intense."

Musa walked back on set barefoot just then, she was wearing a black sports bra and black and white fighting shorts and black fighting gloves which not so coincidentally matched Riven's outfit. The only difference was that her hair was up in two pigtails and she was wearing a sports bra as where Riven was shirtless. 'she's shorter in person' Riven thought to himself. In reality Musa wasn't short she was average sized around 5'7 but Riven was a good eight inches taller than her at a whopping 6'3.

Musa stood next to the fighter, this was the first time she got a good look at him, The cuts and bruises he had on his body had healed very well from the last time she saw him. Her eyes wandered down to his muscular chest then down to his abs which were perfectly chiseled and sculpted. 'Damn it's like he's photoshopped in real life' she thought. Her eyes stopped on his half sleeve tattoo on his left arm. Musa had always wanted a tattoo but was too scared to go through with it. The singer admired the tribal artwork that was on the fighter until Roxy spoke.

"Ok guys lets make some magic." Roxy said to the celebrities in front her camera. After about 15 minutes of shooting Roxy was not happy with the looked standoffish and cold

which in turn made Musa uncomfortable which showed in the pictures. The pictures were ok, but hey looked stiff and forced and that was not Roxy's style. The photographer set out a frustrated sigh, then an idea popped into her head. "Hey turn on some music and make it loud!" she said to the members of the production team. In a few seconds music filled the studio.

Within seconds Musa loosened up, it was hard for her not too when good Music was playing. Musa began to dance around Riven which made for some fun looking pictures. Now this wasmore like it. Musa was dancing round and even managed to steal Riven's championship belt from him which caused him to pout a bit before getting slung the belt over her shoulder the way Riven hd been holding it, as to say she was the new champion. As if things couldn't get any worse for Riven the song on the radio changed and of course it had to be playing Musa's first single.

 _I look and stare so deep in your eyes._

Kate had walked over to Roxy to see how the pictures were coming along when she heard the music playing. She was surprised to see that they came out pretty good, granted Riven still looked angry, but when didn't he.

 _When you leave I'm begging you not to go call your name 2,3 times in a row._

Musa danced around Riven trying her best to make him loosen up, but the fighter was having none of Musa's light hearted antics. Musa gave up on Riven and decided to have her own fun, she sang along to her own song and danced still holding Riven's championship belt. Both Kate and Roxy began to sing along with Musa to her song. Riven had have just about enough of the little diva, She might've had everyone else fooled but not him.

Lookin so crazy in love got me lookin got me lookin so crazy in love.

Riven watched as his agent Kate did one of Musa's signature dance moves. He looked over to Musa who was smiling and dancing, how could she smile when she was a fake. Riven had had just about enough and was tired of everyone fawning over Musa he was going to let her have it. Riven stood behind Musa and lowered his mouth to her ear. The was a mischievous look in Riven's eyes. Musa felt when Riven moved behind her, he was so close she could feel his body heat radiating off of his body. She blushed deeply as she felt his lips next to her ear. Roxy was sure to capture this moment, they looked like such a cute playful couple. As Riven spoke she felthis hot breath on her skin which sent a shiver through her body. Musa had been so caught up she almost missed what he said.

"You have no talent."

 _uh oh uh oh uh oh oh no no_

Musa furrowed her brow, maybe she had misheard what he said, it was a very possible explanation since the music was so loud. "Excuse me?" Musa asked, that's not what he really said.

"I said...you have no talent." Nope he said it and meant it. Before Musa could even reply Riven continued. "I take that back, you can dance a little, but you probably had years a dance lessons, no natural rhythm, so I'll say you have very little talent." His voice laced with malice. "Your face is all makeup, you can't really sing; your voice is autotuned, your sweet personality is all for 're really just all hype and your daddy's money. I wonder how your fans would feel if they knew you were a fake?"

Had Riven lost his mind? Musa was livid and trying her best to keep her composure since Roxy was still taking pictures, but how dare he say that? Did he know how much of herself Musa put into her art, how many hours of sleep she skipped out on the perform, how many hours she spent in the studio so she would only put out quality work, how many holidays she missed spending with her family because she was on tour. how many times she was down and had to put on a smile for her fans, how many times she wanted to visit her mother's grave but couldn't because she was half way around the world? He had no idea what Musa sacrificed for her art and her fans.

 _Who he think he is look at what you did to me_

Roxy who had been watching the two in front of her managed to get some real great shots. Most of the pictures looked like Riven was whispering sweet nothings into Musa's ear. Although the last picture she just took was different, Riven had a smug smirk on his face, and Musa looked rather upset as her eyes narrowed into slits. Musa was seething at this point.

"Fuck you." She said through gritted scoffed at her remark. "Is that the best daddy's money could do, he couldn't hire betterwriters?" What he said next was what pushed her off the edge.

"Or maybe your mommy could sleep with a better writer for you, I'm pretty sure she's had plenty practice since she slept her way to your dad."

That was it! How dare he talk about her mom that way.

Musa turned to face him, locked eyes with the fighter and punched him right in the stomach.

 _Uh oh uh oh uh oh oh no no_

Riven doubled over at the force of the azure eyed songstress. Roxy not being one to miss an opportunity for a good picture took a few photos of Riven doubled over before she instructed her assistant to turn off the music as her and Kate ran over to Riven to make sure if he was ok.

"Riven are you ok?" his agent asked.

"Peachy" he responded through gritted teeth as he stood up slowly.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you so hard." Musa said, her voice sounded sincere but her eyes told him a different story, she meant; from the bottom of her cold ass heart she meant to put full force behind that punch 'Bitch' he thought as he looked at her. Riven was about to let her have it when the elevator door opened to the studio.

"Musa it's time to go." Ari her agent said. Musa handed Rivens belt to Kate, took a few selfies with Kate and Roxy, before she went to her dressing room to change. When she came out she thanked Roxy again and hugged Kate and left with Ari without even sparing a second glance at Riven. The fighter took great solace knowing that that would be the last time he was forced to be around that bitch Musa.


	3. Chapter 3

Later on that night Riven stood in front of his mirror in his villa. Riven was picking at the suit jacket he was felt stiff, stuffy, and most of all uncomfortable. The fighter was more of a jeans and tee shirt kind of guy, but according to his agent Kate that wouldn't be appropriate for tonight's award show.

Riven had been invited to tonight's Video Music Awards show; usually he would've passed on the invitation and would have much rather stay home but Kate insisted that it was good publicity and a great idea to stay in the spotlight for future sponsorships. Although he was interested to see who the surprise performer would be.

"The jacket looks fine." Kate said to the champion fighter. It was true the suit jacket fit Riven well. The dark charcoal jacket had just a small touch of color as the pink handkerchief showed through the brest pocket. Under his jacket he wore a simple black tee shirt that matched his black jeans and sneakers, Nike of course courtesy of his sponsors.

Riven sighed. "Why was I even invited to this thing again? I don't even make music, isn't that what the shows for music videos?" "Although I probably could its not that hard." He smirked turning to his agent who had her hand to her ear listening to her earpiece.

"Listen you're going whether you like it or not, the car is already here." The young woman said rushing the fighter out of his room and to the awaiting car. "Besides I've heard you sing in the shower, and trust me you are no Jarred." She said as she, Riven and a few members of the fighter's entourage got into their car.

"Hey, at least I sound better than Mitzi." Riven half joked but was still a tad bit offended. The drive to the VMAs was a normal one until they got closer to the venue. Fans were lined up outside from where the red carpet was. Some were standing right by Rivens car. He swore his fans had x-ray vision as they could see through what was supposed to be completely blackout windows of his car. If it were up to Riven he wouldve just acted like he didn't see them but his agent Kate wouldn't have that.

"Stop being so mean!" She said as she rolled down Rivens window so his fans could see him clearly. As soon as his window was down camera flashes blinded his vision. Riven didn't smile or wave at his fans. Instead he gave small nods of acknowledgement and a few smirks here and there.

Riven had finally made it on to the red carpet with his signature scowl plastered on his face. Every blogger, vlogger, paparazzi, and TV gossiper was there taking pictures of the celebrities as they arrived at the award show.

 _'Riven over here!'_ A photographer yelled out. Riven turned towards the voice. Hand in pockets Riven stood still enough for the photographers to capture hir 'pose'. Riven hated to stand and take pictures he had better things to do with his life. The photographers yelled out questions to him which he mostly ignored.

 _'Hey Riven! Great fight!'_ Someone yelled out to the young fighter. These types of comments made Riven genuinely smile he didn't care if it wasn't a real question all he cared was that people appreciated his hard work he put in unlike some people he refused to think of.

 _'Riven looking good!'_

 _'Riven we love you!'_

 _'Who's your date tonight?'_

 _'Where's Musa, Riven!?'_

That last question rang in his ears, why were these people asking about that bitch how would he know where she was.

"Why would I know where she is." Riven muttered to the photographers, but his statement was overshadowed.

 _'It's Musa! She's here!'_

There was a frenzy of flashes that surrounded the young pop star. She smiled, waved, even blew kissed towards her fans. Riven looked at Musa and took in her appearance, it was different. Her hair was in a messy updo with a few pieces framing her face. Her makeup was sultry and smoky. She was wearing a peachy nude bodysuit and a matching robe with strappy heels. Musa was basically wearing lingerie but Riven sure as hell wasn't complaining, she looked like a goddess.

"Great Musa's here and she's coming this way! Ok so you two take some pictures together and then we'll go inside." Kate said to her client. As Musa made her way to the fighter and his agent, Riven got that feeling he felt earlier that day, it was like everything moved in slow motion. Everything was calm in the sea of chaos that went on around them. But Riven didn't like that feeling, he never did it made him feel more uneasy. He knew that there was always calm before the storm.

It must've been extremely hot out or the excitement of her first VMAs or the adrenaline of the nights festivities that had Musa in a daze. Before her rational thoughts could make their way to the front of her brain Musa was walking towards Riven who looked devilishly handsome tonight. She took in his appearance and was focused on his maroon hair and his violet eyes. For a second she wondered if they were that color natural. Riven didn't strike Musa as the type to dye his hair and wear contacts, but in this industry you could never be too sure

Common sense didn't hit Musa until it was too late she was already standing infront of Riven and his agent. Musa greeted Kate with a friendly hug. Just because Riven was on Musa's shit list didn't mean Kate was. Kate stepped aside so the celebrity pair could be seen better. Musa gave Riven a quick but cold glance before she stood next to him and posed. Riven marveled at how she could just act as if he wasn't standing there. He was going to get under her skin and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

It was almost time for Riven to go inside, it was time to tick the diva off. While Musa was poses for the cameramen Riven snaked his arm around Musa's slim waist. The pop star stiffened under his touch but her smile never faltered as the camera flashes went off double time. That wouldn't do for Riven. Riven bent his head down so his mouth was next to her ear, he then proceeded to nibble on her ear a bit which made Musa blush something fierce. ' _that's better_ ' Riven thought as he saw her face redden. Now it was time for the final touch. "I'll catch you inside Muse." Riven said aloud and then gave the songstress a kiss on the cheek then walked off to go inside the venue. Leaving a blushing Musa to answer a thousand and one questions.

Once inside Riven was happy to see that his friend Nabu had attended the award show but surprised to find out he didn't come alone instead he was his new girlfriend Layla Minaj the number one female rapper at the moment. Riven couldn't blame Nabu, Layla was banggin'. After introductions the trio took their seat front row; shortly after Riven spotted Musa making her way to seat which was only about six seats away from his. Then the award show started

As the night went on there were performances, some better than others and awards were being handed out. Both Nabu and Layla won two awards each and of course Musa had won five out of six nominations. The night was coming to an end but right now was the moment that everyone was waiting for. A surprise performance by a special performer.

Riven looked around to see if he could spot out the special performer. There were of few performers not in their seats like Mitzi for instance, Riven was pretty sure she wasn't performing because everyone knew she couldn't sing and he doubted they would let all of the worlds ears bleed. Riven looked somemore and noted that Jarred was also nowhere to be found at the moment. Riven wouldn't mind if Jarred were to perform tonight. Jarred could actually sing and dance and was a well rounded performer. As Riven was about to focus back on the stage he noticed that Musa wasn't in her seat either but he wholeheartedly doubted that Musa was performing, with the way her agent was talking earlier that morning she made it very clear Musa had no time to practice for a surprise performance; Musa was far too busy.

Just then the light began to turn low and there was the voice of the announcer.

 _'Ladies and gentlemen the moment you all have been waiting for has arrived. Please put your hands together for your surprise performer._

"Oh, gosh I hope its Musa!" Layla squealed, Riven scoffed he didn't understand why people loved her so much. Just then lights started flashing on stage and upbeat fast tempoed music started to play.

 _I be on the hotline like everyday_  
 _Making sure the deejay know what I want him to play_  
 _You know I got my top back and my beat low_  
 _Rocking my stunner shades and turning up my radio_  
 _Turn up my radio_

"Its Musa!" Layla screamed practactly fangirling over Musa. Of course Musa had changed her outfit and was now wearing what resembled a black bodysuit with gold detailing at the top and a skirt like piece that only covered her butt with black heeled boots and black wrist cuffs (It's one of my favorite Beyonce outfits if you want to know what it really looks like.). Musa's dancing was very animated just like her golden covered back up dancers so her wav hair was free flowing everywhere as the wind from the fans blew.

 _I think I'm in love with my radio_  
 _'Cause it never lets me down_  
 _And I fall in love with my stereo_  
 _Whenever I hear that sound_  
 _Whenever I hear that sound_  
 _Whenever I hear that sound_

 _You're the only one that papa allowed to hang out in my room with the door closed_  
 _We'd be alone_  
 _And mama never freaked out when she heard it go boom_  
 _'Cause she knew we were in the zone_

 _Hold him in my arms and look out of my window_  
 _(Under the moonlight)_  
 _And he'd be keeping me close, so I'd never let him go_  
 _He's got a place in my heart_

 _I think I'm in love with my radio_  
 _'Cause it never lets me down_  
 _And I fall in love with my stereo_  
 _Whenever I hear that sound_  
 _Whenever I hear that sound_  
 _Whenever I hear that sound_

 _When I get into my car, I turn it up_  
 _Then I hear vibrations all up in my trunk_  
 _And the bass line be rattling through my seats_  
 _Then that crazy feeling starts happening_

 _I get butterflies when I hear the deejay_  
 _(Playing the stuff I like)_  
 _And I fall deeper in love with every song he plays_  
 _He's got a place in my heart_

 _I think I'm in love with my radio_  
 _'Cause it never lets me down_  
 _And I fall in love with my stereo_  
 _Whenever I hear that sound_  
 _Whenever I hear that sound_  
 _Whenever I hear that sound_

Musa was giving it her all leaving every last piece of herself on the floor and everyone was loving it, well everyone but Riven, he was really hoping that her performance would be over soon so he wouldn't be subjected to look at her anymore

 _I be on the hotline like everyday_  
 _Making sure the deejay know what I want him to play_  
 _You know I got my top back and my beat low_  
 _Rocking my stunner shades and turning up my radio_  
 _Turn up my radio_

 _I think I'm in love with my radio_  
 _'Cause it never lets me down_  
 _And I fall in love with my stereo_  
 _Whenever I hear that sound_  
 _Whenever I hear that sound_  
 _Whenever I hear that sound_

The music stopped and everyone gave Musa a standing ovation. The cheers from the crowd served as a reminder as to why she had sacrificed so much of her life, it was for moments like this. She beamed as she thanked the crowd and wished that everyone got to their homes r destinations safely.

Riven was waiting for Nabu and Layla so they could all go to an after party they had been invited to. Riven got a text saying that the car was ready to pick them up and they should all meet up outside. Riven was about to walk outside until he saw the swarm of Musa fans who were waiting for her to leave. They began to frantically take pictures of him for reasons the didn't understand. He looked at the fans through the glass and shook his head. They were all so nieve, but he couldn't do anything to change their minds. In a blink of an eye the camera flashes began to go off again blinding Riven momentarily. The fighter looked over his shoulder and caught a glance at Musa who was surrounded by people, people he assumed were her entourage.

There was someone with a towel wiping her sweat, someone else holding a bottled water with a straw to her mouth to drink, another person removing the cuffs from her wrist and a few others. The only person Riven recognized was Ari, who was holding a clipboard reading things off to Musa as the pop star only nodded.

There was something different about Musa now, the normal bubbly women who loved to interact with her fans barely even gave them a glance to spare. Riven couldn't place his finger on it but it was as if she was a mere shell of herself. As he watched as the entourage moved as one in sync with each other to get Musa to her vehicle Riven couldn't help but notice she didn't stop for one photo or autograph even when the crowd was screaming her name begging for her. Some people going as far as to try and hop in the car with her. Riven watched the car as it pulled off and thanked the heavens he didn't have to deal with things like that.

 _As always thank you for reading, please review and let me know how you feel about this_


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a long night for Riven but that didn't stop him from waking up early to workout. Even in his off season Riven spent a good amount of time in the gym to maintain and build upon his strengths and weaknesses. Riven had been so ready to start working out that he had left his phone upstairs in his room at his shorefront villa. After a 3 hour intense workout Riven emerged from his at home gym and went straight up to his private bathroom for a much needed shower. Riven took note that one of the house maids had cleaned his room and left his phone on the nightstand next to his bed which had way too many pillows for the young fighters liking.

After his shower Riven turned on his T.V., laid down on his freshly made bed and picked up his phone, he was surprised to see how many notifications he had, most of them had been from Instagram and twitter, but Riven had no memory of posting on social media the night before or even this morning. There had also been a few missed calls from numbers he didn't recognize. With all of his notifications that he received that day it was the text messages he got from his agent and the text message he had gotten from Brandon.

 _'Come to my office around 2 o'clock, I have some things to discuss with you.'_

' _DON'T ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT MUSA!'_

' _DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT HE UNTIL YOU SPEAK TO ME!'_

 _'TO ANYONE!'_

Riven rolled his eyes at the messages from his agent; as if Riven would even want to think of the little bitch of a diva, but it was the text from Brandon that really made him question if everyone had lost their minds.

 _'Why didn't you tell me you were dating Musa? She' smoking hot bro'_

Had everyone gone crazy? Just as Riven was about to respond to Brandon, the previous texts rang through his head. Right he was not to speak of Musa until he spoke to Kate. Deciding to take his agents advice and ignore his friend's text for the moment. Going through his apps on his smartphone we was curious to see what had sent his Instagram a buzz. Tapping the heart on his Instagram page to see what photo of himself everyone had been liking he was surprised to see that it was not likes from a photo that he was receiving notifications from, but him being mentioned in the comments of another photo.

The champion fighter tapped the photo which lead him to the GQ magazine's Instagram page's most recent picture that had been posted earlier that morning. It was a photo of Musa with the caption of _'Grammy nominated singer Musa is our #WCW 3'._ Riven recognized the photo, it was one of the solo shots that Roxy took of the popstar.

Musa was sitting on the floor in an oversized button down shirt with her hair tousled to one side. Her bright azure eyes shined bright in contrast to her thick dark long eyelashes, her skin looked perfect, smooth with no blemishes in sight; her lips were full and pouty. All and all the picture had sex appeal written all over it. As much as Riven would never admit it to himself, let alone anyone else; he thought she looked beautiful. So beautiful that he double tapped the picture making a white heart appear above her face.

"Shit." The fighter cursed, he hadn't really meant to like the picture, just as he was about to unlike the photo when the sound of his name coming from T.V. caught his attention. Riven reached over to his nightstand grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. One of the housemaids must've been watching T.V. in his room while she cleaned Riven thought to himself. Usually his T.V. was set to ESPN or some other sports channel. The four women on the screen told him that this was far from Sports Center, actually this was one of the daytime talk shows that focused on fashion, home, love, and celebrities; something that Stella Solaria would watch if she had free time to watch T.V. at home. Not something a rugged three time champion fighter would watch

.For some odd reason Riven was actually curious to see what these women would say about him."So last night Riven Sheffield stepped on to red carpet, usually he's not present for events like this but he blessed us looking ever so scrumptious, right ladies?" Krystal Taylor one of the T.V. hosts said to the panel of women sitting next to her. The other women nodded in response. Riven shook his head, of course they would be talking about how they found him attractive and not for his skill. Losing his attention all together Riven focused back on his phone.

Unlocking his phone, he was still on the picture of Musa on GQ's Instagram. Riven scrolled down to read the comments that he were tagged in.

 _' TheRivenator and Musa are the cutest #teamMuRi'_

 _'#MuRi is my favorite couple 3 3"_

 _'Ahh TheRivenator liked the picture!1!1'_

 _' Musa is suuuppper preetttyy!111!'_

 _'I think Musa could do better than riven hes a asshole'_

 _'check my page out for designer gear and authentic electronic! Fair prices'_

 _' JustJarred and Musa should be together'_

What the hell was wrong with these people why did everyone think he and Musa were a thing; and what the hell was MuRi. In the midst of his thoughts the sound of his name caught his attention once more.

When Riven looked up from his phone to his T.V. he saw his face next to Musa's with pink and red hearts surrounding him, just his luck. Riven listened intently as a new woman he knew as Wendy began to speak.

"So we have a new couple alert!" The women squealed as she took a seat away from the other hosts and next to a T.V. monitor. "MuRi is here!" The audience awed as a photograph of Musa and Riven from the night before on the red carpet. The fighter instantly regretted his petty actions from the night before.

"We first spotted the couple last week at the UFC Championship fight were Riven was amazing. Can we agree on that?" The audience applauded and nodded in approval.

"Our very own Krystal Taylor even caught up with the singer before the match and it looked like she came to support her beau check out what she had to say." As the video roll began

 _Musa let out a small giggle. "I'm just kidding; I'm here to see Riven win of course." Musa said with a wink as she walked away from the celebrity reporter._

 _"_ Ugh she was so supportive and Riven seemed grateful to see her there for him." Krystal chimed in. The camera switched back to the T.V. monitor with a video of Musa and Riven at the fight played.

 _Riven let out a quick whistle which caught Musa's attention and unknowingly made a couple of reporters and cameramen around the fighting cage turn to Riven._

" _Thank you." The three time champion said lowly to Musa and gave her a wink._

 _Musa not used to having an attractive, hot, sweaty, shirtless fighter talk to her did what only a normal person like herself would do…be smiled, bit down on her bottom lip lightly and blushed then shrugged lightly as to say 'no biggie.' Riven gave her a slight nod of acknowledgement before he turned around and walked to the other side of the fighting cage to exit it and claim his title for the third year in a row._

 _"_ And this is why I'm not nice." Riven said out loud to no one. He continued to watch the T.V. as Wendy spoke.

"We also have these super cute pictures from GQ of the couple, just then some of the images he had taken with Musa appeared on the screen. The young man shook his head he really needed to clear this up fast.

"But that was mostly speculation, we got confirmation from the couple themselves last night at the VMAs red carpet last night, don't believe us? Well we have video proof." Wendy said as she directed everyone's attention back to the monitor.

 _While Musa was poses for the cameramen Riven snaked his arm around Musa's slim waist._ _Riven bent his head down so his mouth was next to her ear, he then proceeded to nibble on her ear a bit which made Musa blush something fierce. "I'll catch you inside Muse." Riven said aloud and then gave the songstress a kiss on the cheek then walked off to go inside the venue. Leaving a blushing Musa to answer a thousand and one questions._

Karma is a real bitch ain't she.

"Riven didn't really strike me as the whole PDA, affectionate, lovey dovey type but I guess all of that changes for Musa." Wendy said "Mhm, and he even gave her a cute pet name, Muse.. Why didn't we think of that." Krystal gushed. Riven couldn't handle hearing anymore of this nonsense and decided to turn off the T.V., he didn't even know the girls last name for crying out loud.

He glanced at the time and decided it was about time to start heading down to Kate's office. Usually he would've took his bike down to her office but today he needed to do some research on Musa and driving a motorbike and being on social media was very frowned upon in the state of California; so having his driver drive him down there was the best option.

Riven left his villa and got into the awaiting car on the other side of the gate to take him to his agents office. "Good afternoon Mr. Sheffield." The driver greeted when the fighter entered the vehicle. "Simon, I told you its Riven." Riven said getting comfortable in the backseat of the luxury car. Once settled Riven took out his phone, opened up his google app, then typed Musa's name into the search engine. Riven's first click landed him on Musa's website page, that wouldn't do. The fighter clicked off that page and scrolled down to Musa's Wikipedia page.

Clicking on that link he was met with the information that he wanted. 'So her last name is VanderBelle.' Riven thought to himself; which made sense her father is Ho-boe VanderBelle. Musa didn't really look like her father the only similarity the two shared was the blue hair color. There was a link for Musa's mother Matlin, the fighter was taken aback by the striking resemblance between mother and daughter.

The fighter hadn't really known much of the songtress's mother and was curious to know more about her, as he read her profile he learned she was a classically trained opera singer. He clicked the link that directed him to a YouTube video of Matlin, she was at an opera house singing. She sounded amazing, organic, and all natural. 'Unlike Musa.' Riven said to himself silently. He went back to Matil's page and continued reading.

He scrolled until something caught his attention.

" _….Killed in a plane crash in the Bahamas_." Riven eyes widened in shock. No wonder the popstar hated him, he had disrespected her deceased mother. Riven face palmed himself, he knew the next time he would have to apologize to Musa the next chance he saw her.

Riven kept reading on the death of Matlin

 _" Matlin and the members of the record company boarded a twin-engine_ _Cessna 402B_ _at the_ _Marsh Harbour Airport_ _in_ _Abaco Islands,_ _The Bahamas, to travel to the_ _Opa-locka Airpor_ _t_ _in Florida,...The designated airplane was smaller than the_ _Cessna 404_ _on which they had originally arrived, but the whole party and all of the equipment were accommodated on board. The plane crashed shortly after takeoff, about 200 feet from the end of the runway and exploded..."_

The more he read the more he felt like an asshole.

 _Matlin's funeral was held on August 31, 2003, at in_ _Manhattan_ _. Her body was set in a silver-plated copper-deposit_ _casket_ _, which was carried in a glass horse-drawn_ _hearse._ _An estimated 800 mourners were in attendance at the procession... After the service, 37... white doves were released to symbolize each year of Matlin's life...the inscription at the bottom of Matlin's portrait at the funeral read: 'We Were Given a Queen, We Were Given an Angel.' ._

Riven let all that information sink in when it hit him, Matlin died in 2003 which means Musa was only 13 or 14 when her mother died, yup he was definitely scum for saying that about the young woman's mother. He knew first hand how hard it was to grow up with out a mother.

The car came to a stop as Simon parked the car in front of a tall office building. "I'll be back to pick you up Mr. Sheffield." Simon said looking through his rear view mirror.

"Ok cool, I'll see you then." Riven said as he climbed out the car. "And Simon, I already told you its Riven." Simon only nodded and drove away when Riven closed the door to the car.

Walking up to the tall building, Riven felt nostalgic remembering the first time he came there. Walking pass security and the front desk the fighter went straight for the elevator. The ding signaling that the elevator was here was one of the only sounds that could be heard in the lobby.

Taking the elevator to the top floor Riven walked to Kate's office and opened the door. The fighter didn't bother to knock years ago when he barged in and demanded representation from Kate and he sure as hell wasn't going to do it now. Riven and Kate had a weird understanding of each other.

The fighter wasn't surprised to see Kate, after it was her office and she did call him to it, but to say Riven was surprised to see Ari sitting on Kate's desk would be an understatement.

"Riven, you made it." Kate greeted as her client walked in. "I'm not sure if you two have officially met yet; Riven this is Ari, Musa's agent; Ari, this is Riven."

Ari hopped off of Kate's desk and extended her hand to Riven. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Riven said in response as he shook the agents hand. Just as Riven was about to ask what was going on the door to Kate's office opened once more. Two rather large men walked in the office with a much smaller hooded figure in between the two men. Just as quickly as they came was as quickly they exited leaving the hooded figure behind.

Once the door was closed the hooded figure pulled off its hood to reveal to long midnight blue pigtails, then removed the sunglasses the figure was wearing to reveal deep blue eyesthat were breathtaking.

"Musa didn't I ask you to be discreet?" Ari said to the newly unveiled Musa, who was now zipping down her hoody and taking it off completely.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to do anything discreetly here with the papz watching my every move?" The popstar said in response. "Hey Kate, nice to see you again." Musa said smiling at the women without even glancing at the young man next to her.

"Ok well since you're both here now I guess we should explain why we called this meeting." Kate began and motioned for the two stars to take a seat in their respective chairs.

"So for the last week you two have been receiving a lot of attention from the public eye, which has caught the attention of a few sponsors." Ari said to the two stars sitting in front of her.

"Pepsi has extended their sponsorship with Musa to you Riven." Ari said speaking directly to the fighter.

"Hey! That's not fair I worked hard for that and now he just a piece of my sponsors?" An outraged Musa cried out.

"No worries Musa, Nike extended their sponsorship with Riven to you." Kate replied in an attempt to soothe the songstress, which seemed to upset her client as he emited a low growl from his throat.

"And BeatsbyDre has extended sponsorships to both of you." Kate said to top it off.

Riven was growing impatient waiting for the catch, this all sounded a little too good to be true and Riven knew when something seemed too good to be true it was.

"So what's the catch for all of this?" Riven voiced his question. There was a pause before anyone spoke which didn't sit well with Riven or Musa.

"Well all this new found publicity and interest comes from the fact that people thing that you two are in a relationship with one another; I've talked this through with Kate, and we both think you guys should go with it." Ari said rather casually, so casually Musa had thought she had miss head what her agent was imposing.

"Excuse me?" Musa asked hoping she really did mishear what Ari had just head. "We think you guys should date...well pretend date each other." Kate said "We drew up a contract that will stay between us..." Kate was cut off by musa standing up and putting her hoodie back on.

"No." Was all the blue haired girl said before making her way to the door.

"Musa just wait and hear us out." Ari called out to her, when she was sure Musa wasn't leaving she began again. "This would be good for you, the both of you."

"How would this be good for me?" Riven challenged from his chair.

"Easy, this makes you seem less of a cold hearted person and much more approachable and representable, plus the Pepsi sponsorships is one of the biggest deals ever." Kate explained.

"One of the biggest deals ever huh? That doesn't sound too bad. I'm in" Riven said, thinking of the endless possibilities and doors this could open.

Musa scoffed at the thought of helping Riven further his career, which did not go unnoticed by Ari.

"This could help you out too Musa." Ari chimed in.

"Oh really, enlighten me on how." Musa said sarcasm dripping with every word she spoke.

"This will make you appear as more human, isn't that what your second album is about; relating to people. And what's says im just like you than having a boyfriend." Ari tried to reason with the girl.

"Only half of the album, and don't you think me dating someone average seems more like 'regular girl' than dating someone more attractive than an Abercrombie and Fitch model?" Musa said pointing at Riven.

"She's got a point, I am rather devilishly good looking," Musa looked over her shoulder and casted a dirty look at Riven before turning back to the agents in front of her.

"This was all so lovely and I would really love to sit and chat with you guys but I have much better things to do, other than wasting my time here." Musa said, voiced laced with feigned disappointment. An eye roll and a toss of hair was all Musa was going to give this whole situation.

"Musa cut the diva act." Ari said before she could stop the words from coming out of her mouth.

"Excuse me?" Musa raised an eyebrow at her agent. "Did you forget you work for me and not the other way around? Musa threatened. This was very much out of character for Musa but she had had just about enough of this crap that was presented to her.

"I'm sorry Musa, but please here us out." Ari began but Musa was already at the door.

" Musa wa..." Kate called out only to be interrupted by Ari who had put a single finger up to stop the blonde agent from speaking. Musa was now at the office door reaching for the door knob when Ari spoke.

"Anagon called." This slowed down Musa's actions. Did she really care if he called or not...no no she didn't. Musa grabbed the door knob and twisted it.

"He thinks you want him back." Now this made Musa let go of the door knob and turn back to Ari.

"Dating Riven would show him you moved on to someone better." Ari said to her client

Musa scrunched up her nose. "Dating Riven would be half a step up from dating Anagon, not really worth it."

Riven knew what he had to do to get Musa to agree to this arrangement but he would be damed if he did it in front of everyone. "Can I speak to Musa...alone." Riven said rather than asked as he stood up from his chair. Kate was completely fine stepping out of her office to let the two speak.

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say with Ari." Musa said as she folded her arms against her body. Riven walked over to Ari and stood well more like towered over her in an intimidating stance, he could tell it was working by the scared glances Ari was giving Musa, silently pleading to leave.

"Ugh ok, fine go." Musa caved

"Oh thank God." Was the only thing Ari managed to say as she quickly scurried out of the office. Once the door was fully closed Riven focused his attention on Musa.

"Look, I'm sorry." Riven said earnestly

"For?" Musa questioned, she didn't need a half assed apology from the fighter just so they could fake date.

"I'm sorry for what I said about your mother, I had no idea that she passed away, granted that's gives me no excuse to say what I said in the first place, but I really truly am sorry, especially because I know what it feels like growing up without a mom." He said in a rather soft tone.

Musa scanned the fighters face for any signs of deception and couldn't find any. 'I guess he really is sorry.' Musa thought to herself.

"Thank you." Musa responded to the fighter. The two sat in silence for a bit before Musa sat on Kates desk thinking about everything she heard today. Intrigued with her action Riven followed the songwriters actions and sat on the desk with her.

Musa looked at the fighter taking in all his features like his hair, and eyes which were both uniquely colored and his chiseled jawline. Before she could stop herself she had already voiced her question. "Is that their real color?"

"Eyes or hair." Riven asked

"Both." The singer responded giving her shoulders a little shrug.

"Yeah they're both my natural color, it's some weird gene that runs in my family." The violet eyed man said. The two sat in silence once more until Riven spoke.

"So Anagon huh?" Riven half joked and half asked.

"Ugh don't say his name!" Musa half yelled as she through her head back in exaggeration.

Riven smirked at the young woman's action, he had an idea of how to get her on board.

"You know Anagon hates my guts, and I can tell you hate his guts, and he wants you back apparently. Imagine how upset he'd be if everywhere he went he would have to see our faces together." Musa thought about the possibility of torturing Anagon and this didn't seem like bad way to do so. Riven could see a hint of mischief in Musa's eyes and a small smirk forming on her face, she was in.

"Ok, fine I'm in, but I'm in but I'm not sleeping with you." Musa said as she hopped off the desk and stuck her hand out for Riven to shake. Riven gladly accepted but not before a sly remark. "Ok that's fine but if you change your mind on sleeping with just let me know." He winked

Musa shook her head and walked to the office door and let the two agents back in.

"So do we have a couple?" Kate asked nervously.

"Yes!" Riven stated proudly.

"Yes we have a happy couple!" Ari cheered.

"A happy FAKE couple." Musa clarified. "So should we tell our families that this is fake?"

"No the only people who will know will be us four, for this to be real everyone has to think this is real." Ari said. "Ok lets sign these contracts."

Riven pulled out his phone to look at the time and finally decided to text back Brandon.

 _'She likes to keep quiet about things like this so don't go blabing all over the place, and I know she's smoking hot, one of the reasons im dating her ;)'_


End file.
